Foreign Kiss
by inuluv922
Summary: [On Hold]Kagome couldn't wait for this day to come. Today is the day she gets to chose her foreign exchange buddy! What if he turns out to be more than just a buddy? inukag mirsan sessrin
1. Foreign Exchange Buddy

Disclaimer: Uh... I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters for if I did I'd be rich!

Hey all you reviewers! This is my first time posting a fanfic...heh heh, but please no flames. I have a quick temper. But any who, please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: Foreign Exchange Students

Kagome couldn't wait for this day to come. She had been waiting for weeks for this. Today is the day she picks her foreign exchange student.

Kagome walked into class and sat in her everyday seat in her own little world. She didn't even notice her best friend sit down beside her until she called her name a few times and shook her.

"Uh, huh?" Kagome came back to reality. She looked to see Sango looking a bit worried. "Uh..Ka...gome are you ok?" "Oh, sorry Sango, I'm just excited about picking my exchange buddy.

" Sango squealed before answering. "I know isn't it exciting!" Before Kagome could answer the teacher was getting the class's attention. "Attention class today is when you will pick your foreign exchange student." Everyone shouted with joy.

The teacher went around the room giving everyone their choice of buddies. Kagome had three choices and they were all boys. One had red hair tied up into a ponytail with big green eyes. His name was Shippo Fox. Then there was Koga, and he had beautiful blue-green eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail.

And then Inuyasha who had long silver white hair that made him stand out form everyone else and he also had the most amazing amber eyes he does He was wearing a baseball cap with an angry look on his face. Kagome almost choked on what she saw.

"Ms. Yuri I want this one!" she yelled. The whole class turned and looked at her funny. Ms. Yuri took the picture and put it in its package then put Kagome's name on it.

Sango came over handing Kagome a picture. "His name is Miroku, isn't he just gorgeous!" Kagome just handed Sango her the picture back and took hers out. "Sango, look at mine." Sango rolled her eyes and took the picture she was not expecting to see what she saw.

She stood there in shock for a few seconds and finally got out," He's so handsome Kagome." The two girls stood there looking at their picture when Rin walked over there and looked over their shoulders. She broke the silence by saying, "Wow Kagome he looks just like who I chose!" Kagome looked at her and said

"let me see," Rin handed her the picture. Kagome shrieked," WOW they do look alike, maybe they're brothers!" Kagome and Rin took out the papers and read over them. After and couple of seconds of silence they both "THEY ARE BROTHERS!" "It says here that Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger half brother." Rin said .

All three jumped and screamed for joy. Rin said, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was about ready to rip Koga's head off his body. "Look, will you shut the hell up wolf shit!" Koga was going on and on about being picked. "Listen up you mangy mutt, don't get mad cuz no one picked you.

Maybe it's because your so damn ugly." Koga snorted out. Inuyasha was beyond pissed now. " that's it I'ma shred you to pieces!" "Calm yourself little brother, you're acting like an untrained dog." Sesshomaru said.

" Fuck you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat. "I'm afraid he's right my friend, that is not the type of behavior for a exchange student." Miroku stated. "Feh, I act as I please." Inuyasha snorted.

"If you keep this up _brother_ you won't get picked by anyone." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha scowled. "If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." he retorted.

Just then Shippo came into the room yelling, "They're here! They're here!". Inuyasha flattened his ears under his hat.

"God damn shut the hell up will ya!" he yelled. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him. "Here you big jerk." Inuyasha growled and took the package.

Miroku asked, " What is it?" Shippo nearly tripped from jumping form side to side. "Our foreign exchange buddies!" Inuyasha only grunted.

"Oh, joy" Miroku opened his first and loved what he saw. It was a girl in a pink tight fitting shirt and some black hip huggers. She had long black-brown straight hair with brown eyes.

Miroku nearly jumped out of his pants. " Sango is my buddy's name, this seems like it's gonna be fun." "Pervert" Inuyasha mumbled. "Why do you think so low of me?" Miroku whined.

"Maybe because you grope every girl you see." Inuyasha said simply. "What can I say, If it walks and it's female then it is got to be groped." Miroku shrugged. Shippo was anxious to see his buddy.

"My turn" he said. Shippo took the package and rip it apart quickly. "Wow, mine's name Eri." Shippo stood there looking in awe.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly." Inuyasha sneered. "Jerk" Shippo mumbled. "shut up flea bag, let's see yours!" Koga said to Inuyasha. "Listen you pathetic piece of trash, I don't have to show you shit so shut the fuck up." Inuyasha yelled. "Make me" Koga challenged.

Inuyasha was about to punch Koga when Sesshomaru said, "Control yourself brother or I'll have to myself."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and said, "Screw you." Sesshomaru said nothing but gave him his usual cold stare.

He then opened his package slowly. He looked at the picture of his buddy with no emotion. "Humans are not worth any of this Sesshomaru's time."

Inuyasha gave him a half smirk and said, "What's the matter Sesshomaru, afraid you might like humans?"

Sesshomaru gave him a warning glare. "Don't press your luck Inuyasha, humans are below me, like you, a half-breed." he said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened his package. He pulled out the picture slowly and his eyes widened at what he saw.

He dropped the picture faster than what anyone except Sesshomaru could see. he left the room in a flash. "What got into dog turd?" Koga asked.

"I will not tolerate you insulting my brother when he's not around to make a come back." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sensing a little brotherly protection.

"Miroku said. Sesshomaru sent him a look that said (Say another word and I'll dispose of you). Miroku picked the picture up and realized what his best friend was mad about. "She looks just like Kikyo." he said to Sesshomaru. " I will not bother myself with such foolishness." Sesshomaru said then left. Shippo was just lost of words. Miroku left the room in search of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slammed the door to his room. 'Shit why does she have to look like Kikyo!' he thought.

There was a slight tap on the door. "What the hell do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha could smell him before he knocked.

"I just came to see if you were alright." "What's it to you?" "Well, excuse me for trying to be a good friend." Miroku frowned.

"Feh." was what Miroku got for an answer. Inuyasha opened the door.

"Man, why does she have to look like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know but it can't be all that bad." " The hell it can't I have a feeling this is going to a long 6 months."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo packed their belongings to get ready for their trip to California!

So, what do you think? Remember, no flames and please review! Ciao for now!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy of Inuyasha.. due to that I do not own him

Hey! I'm back! Well, I got some shout outs:

Kagome M.K: I'll be updating as much as I can, but I go back to school pretty soon sigh so it won't be regularly

Rasmus: Thanx, your opinion really means alot

Primobaby1: I'll try to make it longer, and thanx.

iluvinuyasha14: I'm glad you like it!

Now without further ado, I give you the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Meeting

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kagome's alarm clock started to ring. She immediately shot up in her bed.

"Today's the day!" she told herself. she jumped out of bed and into a shower. After 15 minutes she came out and changed into some baggy camouflage pants and a pink and white baby girl shirt w/ matching shoes. Then she fixed her hair and ran downstairs. she grabbed a pop tart and warmed it up.

"What're you so happy about?" a voice startled her. It was Souta. "Don't you know? Today we get to meet our foreign exchange buddy, and they stay with us for 6 months. I showed you his picture last week." Kagome said all in one breath. Souta looked at her strange. "Yeah, isn't his name Inuasha?" he asked.

"Inu_y_asha. And he'll be here this afternoon. I'm going to go pick him up." Kagome said. BING! Kagome grabbed her pop tart and ran out pf the door. Souta counted in his mind '3...2...1' Kagome came back in and grabbed her book bag . "Oops, forgot my books!' she said. Souta sweat dropped.

at school

"Kagome, aren't you excited to meet your buddy?" Sango asked. "I for one can not wait to meet this Miroku Houshi" Sango eyes got sparkly. Kagome's eyes turned mischievous. "What if he's a pervert?" she asked. "Don't jinx him!" she (Sango exclaimed). Kagome asked the girl sitting in front of her. "Oh, I can tell this Sesshomaru guy isn't a people person but who cares! He's sooo hot!" she exclaimed. "Don't you guys wants go with me to go with me to pick my buddy up?" Kagome asked. "Sure" Rin and Sango exclaimed.

Meanwhile in Japan

"Koga, for the zillionth time will you shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha screamed. Koga was going on and on about being picked by the prettiest girl. "Oh quick whining ya dog!" Koga countered. "Can you two shut up for 5 minutes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, you're giving me a headache." Miroku sighed. "Yeah, when dog turd here gets a muzzle." Koga said smirking. "You're pushing it wolf brain!" Inuyasha warned.

"C'mon guys we're in the airport!" Shippo pointed out. The intercom called for their flight and they went to the plane. Sesshomaru hated riding planes but didn't let it show. They loaded bags and got seated. Inuyasha and Miroku were seated together while Sesshomaru wasn't having much luck at all, he was seated next to Koga and Shippo. Miroku took the seat on the outside next to aisle b/cuz he hated sitting next to the window.

"What's wrong Miroku, can't handle a lil airplane ride?" Miroku sweat dropped. "I simply sit out here so that if there is a beautiful woman in danger I can rescue her quickly." he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered "More like grope her." Meanwhile Sesshomaru was getting tired of Koga and Shippo fighting over the middle seat.

"This Sesshomaru does not care where you sit just SIT DOWN NOW!" he yelled. They hurried and sat down once they saw how the anger spiked his aura. 'Damn airplanes' he thought. The rest of their ride was in silence. Inuyasha and Miroku on the other hand, Inuyasha kept hitting Miroku for groping the flight attendants.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango arrived at the airport 5 minutes late due to traffic. "Do you see him anywhere." Sango scanned the area twice before answering, "There he is waiting for his luggage!" Kagome was nervous about meeting her buddy. She took a deep breath before starting to walk over. Rin seen how nervous Kagome was and said, "It'll be fine Kagome relax." They walked over to the silver hair boy and Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Inuyasha, I'm Ka...gome." The boy wasn't Inuyasha. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else." Kagome said blushing a bit. Rin's eyes got big with happiness and she jumped up and shook his hand fiercely. "Hi, I'm Rin and I'm **your **buddy." she exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked Rin with cold eyes. Rin could have melted looking into those amber pools. Sesshomaru took this time to take his hand away.

Just then Inuyasha and Miroku came with their bags. "Hey Sesshomaru! Take your fucking bags!" Inuyasha yelled. He then turned to see what was taking so long to get his bags. Kagome saw Inuyasha was wearing a red dickie shirt with baggy black dickie shorts and red and black air forces. Kagome almost drooled. "What the hell are you looking at wench!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's face was replaced with an anger look. "I'm Kagome, your foreign exchange buddy." "I know who the fuck you are, I ain't dumb!" he yelled in her face. "Well you don't have to be so rude." she said. Miroku took this time to speak. "Don't be rude to such a beautiful lady, Inuyasha."

He was wearing a dark purple tee shirt with baggy black jeans and black Tims. Sango wanted to jump on him the minute she saw him. "HI, I'm Sango, your buddy!" She said. Miroku grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Nice to meet you." he said smiling. Sango blushed a deep red. Inuyasha was growing sicker by the moment.

"Stop being such a pervert Miroku." he said. "It's called being polite, something you can't do." Miroku shot back. Inuyasha growled. Rin was still drooling over Sesshomaru, and Sango was still blushing, that is, until she felt a hand on her behind.

She shrieked and smacked Miroku. "You pervert!" she yelled. Then she glared at Kagome. "You, you jinx him!" she accused. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru was getting tired of listening to them argue. "Humans make such complete fools of themselves." he said.

Rin loved how deep his voice was. He stood looking like one those gorgeous boy band members. "I'm tired of standing here, let's go!" Inuyasha said. "Well, you can hold onto your boxers we have to make sure all your luggage is here." Kagome said. "They are here, so let's go before I catch a cab." Inuyasha said. They walked to Kagome cream Escalade (I love that Truck!).

"Nice truck," Miroku commented. "I've seen better." Inuyasha said getting in the passengers seat. Kagome glared at him. "Just shut up." she said cranking up the truck. Inuyasha growled. "You shut up bitch." "No, you shut up asshole." "both of yall shut up." Miroku said. "YOU SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at Miroku. The rest of the ride was silent except when Miroku tried to touch Sango's behind again.

Rin and Sesshomaru were dropped off first. Rin was a little nervous because he hadn't said anything during the ride. Rin unlocked the two big marble glass doors, felling a little uncomfortable with the silence. "Um, we're here, let me help you with your bags." she said. Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need help from a weak human like you." Rin gave him a sideways stare before answering.

"Suit yourself, "she said walking inside. Her living room was decorated in black and gold. she lead him to his room upstairs. His room was right next to hers and inside was a king sized bed with white satin sheets laced in gold. the pillows matched. there was a flat screened TV with a VCR, and DVD player, send surround sound. It also had tons of videos and DVDs. There was a computer on a glass computer table and a stereo, the works. to complete it had a bathroom and a balcony. "What do you think?" she asked smiling brightly. "It's suitable." Rin squealed then turned and left him to unpack.

Sango and Miroku got dropped next. Sango dreaded being alone with him. She walked to the door. "If you even think about touching my ass you'll be pulling back a nub." she threatened. Miroku gave his most innocent smile and followed her inside. she took him upstairs to his room. (if you want me to tell you what his room looks like then tell me cuz I really don't feel like getting descriptive right now, I'm in a hurry.) "Alright, start unpacking." Sango said. Miroku gave her a perverted smile. "It'll go faster if you help me." he said "Not even in your dreams you pervert." she said. then she stomped off. Miroku smiled. 'well it was worth a try. that Sango is a piece of work, I'ma love living here.' he thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her house. Kagome parked the truck in the garage. "Ok, we're here." she said smiling. "Whatever wench just let me out of the car!" he spat. Kagome got out and locked him in the truck. "You can just sleep in there for 6 months," she said. "Hey! Let me out of here you wench!" he yelled.

"Souta!" Kagome called. "Must be with Kohaku." she said. She started up the stairs with Inuyasha (who finally got out of the truck.) behind her. she lead him to his room (which I'm also not going to describe right now) "Your majesty's room." she spat. "You call this closet a room!" "Hey, if you don't like it then sleep outside. Now here are the ground rules: Don't go in my room without permission, I won't mess with you, don't mess with me, Knock before you go in the bathroom. Ok? Good." she said stomping off.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru will tell you when he is hungry." he stated. "Let's go to Copeland's, and we can meet the others there!" Rin said excitedly. she called up Kagome and Sango and they all agreed to meet at Copeland's. What they didn't know was that there was going to be some conflict there.

Alright, that's the end of Chappie two. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	3. Copeland's and Ex's

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. But anyways, it's time to give credit were credit is due. This story would not be the way it is without one of my bestest friends sesshyluv-722! Also, than you for the reviews!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY, VERY DESCRIPTIVE KISSING!11!1!**

Now without further ado, here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: Copeland' and Ex's

They all met at the entrance of Copeland's. As Rin bounced around Sesshomaru started to wonder what would happen if she had a pistol in her hands. They all found a table, and sat down. Rin was wearing an orange tub top skirt set with a yellow dragon going down the side with her yellow sandals that tie around her ankles.

Kagome wore a white sleeveless short cat suit with a scoop neck with sparkly green flowers on the side and she wore her green and white filas. Sango simply wore a pink tank and some tight blue jeans.

Sesshomaru sat on the outside on the left with Rin next to him, then Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Miroku was quite happy that he was sitting between two women that he could grope anyone of them.

"Man can we order, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him stupid. "Well can you wait till the waiter comes?" she asked. Inuyasha just snorted. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha coldly. "You do embarrass me Inuyasha with your lack of manners." "Screw you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha shot back. Sango jumped in. "Hey, we're in public you guys and besides, here comes the waitress." She said.

The waitress walked up and said, "Hi my name is Kikyo and I'll be your wait……"She stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she saw Inuyasha. "Oh my God! Hi Inuyasha, it's been a long time! Oh I missed you so much!" she threw her arms around Inuyasha in a huge embrace.

Kagome muttered under her breath,"I think I'm going to be sick." "Ki…kyo?" Inuyasha choked out. "Yes it's me, we've got so much catching up to do." She said excitedly. She then tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. "What the hell is wrong with you! You cheat on me with Naraku and leave me and now you think you think I'll take you back, if that's true then you're nothing but a slut!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo looked at him in shock. "Inuyasha we can work this out." She said desperately.

"No Kikyo, besides, I got a new girlfriend." "WHO!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and wrapped his arm around her. "Kagome." He answered kissing her cheek. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' he thought. The others looked in shock. "HER! You got to be kidding!" Kikyo burst out laughing. This made Kagome mad. "And why can't I be his girlfriend!" Kikyo stated, "You're far too ugly and you don't know anything about boyfriends. You're too young." she laughed in Kagome's face.

Kagome smiled and said in a soft voice, "We'll let Inuyasha decide for him self." Then she sat in Inuyasha's lap and turned to face him. 'What's she doing-' Inuyasha's thought was interrupted when Kagome kissed him. Inuyasha was taken off guard but recovered quickly, and kissed her back. He tilted her head and pulled on her chin to ask entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. They explored each other's mouths completely. Kagome was melting in Inuyasha's arms and he was in heaven.

'Her lips areso soft and she tastes so good' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was the one to break the kiss. They both panted trying to catch their breath. Kikyo was red with anger. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and said,"What do you think?" Inuyasha gave her a peck on the lips. "Best kiss I ever had". They turned to Kikyo. "What's the matter Kikyo, cat got your tongue? Oh, I forget you took it and jammed it up Naraku's ass." Inuyasha said. Kikyo turned and left. Everyone burst out laughing. (Except Sesshomaru) "Did-you-see-the-look-on-her-face! It was priceless!" Sango said between laughter.

"Yeah I wish I had a camera." Rin said. Sango saw that Kagome was still sitting on Inuyasha's lap. Miroku burst their bubble. "Well, kikyo's gone, Kagome you gonna get off Inuyasha's lap any time soon?" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a deep red and Kagome jumped off his lap. Rin jumped up and down and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how rounded her breast was. He couldn't lie, he liked what he saw.

"What about our food!" Inuyasha demanded. "Hold on, I'll request another waiter." Sango said getting up. She came back 3 minutes later. "They said he'll be here in a bit." She said sitting down. She then felt something under her butt. Her eyebrows twitched angrily. "PERVERT!" Smack! Bang! Boom! Everyone sweatdropped. The waiter then came. "May I take your order?" said the boy. Kagome looked at him. "Hojo!" she shrieked. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked. Kagome looked like she was going to panic.

"It's nice to see you, Kagome you haven't changed one bit." Hojo smiled. "Yeah, you too, I didn't know you worked here." Kagome said. Before Hojo could reply, Inuyasha interrupted them. "Who the hell are you?" Hojo looked up the silver headed and said, "Where are my manners, I'm Hojo, I'm Kagome's ex-boyfriend." Those words played through Inuyasha's head as if in slow motion.

'Her ex-boyfriend, what the fuck does he want?' he thought. 'Why do I even care?' 'because you like her, you dumbass' his mind told him. 'No I don't.' 'Yes you do' 'oh great, I'm fighting with myself.'

He thought. Inuyasha was snapped back to reality fast enough to hear what Hojo said. "And you are?" Inuyasha was about to say none of your fuckin business but was cut off by Kagome saying, "Um…um…he's my boyfriend, right baby?" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a pleading look.

He just snorted and said, "Yea, I'm her new boyfriend, Inuyasha." And with that said he turned and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing?" she whispered against his lips. "Being your boyfriend now shut up and kiss me." You didn't have to tell Kagome twice, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome sucked on his bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He did and Kagome's tongue darted inside of his mouth. Their tongues tangled in a fight that Inuyasha won. They broke the kiss and turned to Hojo. "What were you saying?" Hojo just asked what they wanted to eat and drink.

They ordered and sat in silence. Rin burst out and said, "So, how was that kiss?" "RIN!" Kagome yelled with an embarrassed look on her face. "What's wrong Kagome, wasn't my kiss good enough for you?" Kagome blushed. Miroku turned to Sango and said, "Sango, why don't you let me kiss you like that?"

"Because you're a damn perverted lecher." She answered. "I can't help it, my hands have a mind of it's own." He said. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Rin asked. "Nothing." "Then let's go to the mall, we can go pick out those skirts we've dieing to get." Rin said.

Kagome and Sango shrugged. "Ok." "And maybe we can take the boys to the mall." Rin continued. Inuyasha then noticed a familiar smell. He was about to ignore it when he heard a voice.

"Well, if it isn't mutt face," Inuyasha looked to see Koga walking up to their table. He gave him a death glare. "What the fuck do you want wolf shit." Koga just smirked. "Not you, I came to see the pretty lady next to you," Inuyasha growled.

"Forget it, get your filthy wolf ass away from my Kagome!" Kagome's eyes grew wide when she heard Inuyasha say that. Koga still kept the smirk on his face. "Funny, because I'm going to make her mine," He said. This made Inuyasha mad he picked Koga up by the neck and said in a low and dangerous voice that only he could here, "Listen you worthless piece of trash, she will never be yours, so go fuck yourself."

Koga took his knee and jammed it in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha doubled over in pain. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to see if he was ok. She gave Koga a murderous glare. "I think you should leave Koga." She said. Koga made a kissing gesture to her and ran off. Sango said, "We'd better pay and go before we end up on America's most wanted or something." They paid and let the restaurant.

On the way home Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Inuyasha grunted and answered, "I can handle pain." Kagome just rolled her eyes.

'He's such a jerk' she thought as she kept driving. 'You wasn't thinking that when you were kissing him' her mind told her. Kagome thought about it for a minute. 'Oh my God, that was my first kiss!' she thought. 'Bing, bing, bing we have a winner!' her mind said. 'Oh shut up' she thought. Kagome shook her head and kept driving.

That's chapter 3! Again, sorry for the wait! Please review, and ciao for now!


	4. Understanding things

Hey, hey all you Foreign Kiss fans! Sorry I took so long, but I was very busy this summer and I didn't take this or my other stories with me out of town.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, you guys are the best, but I want to give a special thanks to obssesed-fic-fan, because something about your review changed my mind about discontinuing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters

Foreign Kiss

Chapter 4: Understanding Things

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of her truck and went inside. Kagome immediately walked upstairs saying, "I'm going to take a shower, don't go in my room"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Feh." Kagome rolled her eyes and went in her room to get her clothes. After a few minutes Inuyasha heard the shower turn on and faint singing in the bathroom.

He laid across his bed with his hands behind his head thinking about the kiss he and Kagome had shared earlier. 'Why did I like it so much? And I called her mine' he thought.

He then heard the bathroom door open. He walked to the bathroom to see Kagome coming out in her pajamas and toweling her hair. She walked into something hard. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"You should watch where you're going wench." he said. "You shouldn't have been standing there." she retorted. "The bathroom is all yours." she then said walking to her room.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said walking into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, got undressed, and got in. He let the water run over his (hot) body.

'Kagome, what are you doing to me?' he thought as he bathed. After a while he got out and headed back to his room.

Kagome was walking to the kitchen when a very wet Inuyasha in a towel bumped into her and fell on top of her.

"Hey, get of...f.." Kagome started to yell when she caught sight of what was on top of his head. (Inuyasha wore a hat when they first met) They were cute dog ears twitching back and forth.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he yelled. He then felt the top of his head and almost passed out. "Go ahead, make fun of me." he said. (Who could make fun of those adorable ears?)

Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes. "Inuyasha I love your ears, they are so cute! Can I touch them?" Kagome asked excitedly. Inuyasha looked surprised. "You don't find them weird? Hideous?" he asked. (hell no!) Kagome shook her head no. "They're the cutest thing in the world!" she squealed. (damn right they are!)

She reached up and rubbed them. Inuyasha almost pulled away but she rubbing his ears softly in circles then she scratched the base.

Inuyasha was surprised at how fascinated she was with his ears. He leaned into her touch so she could get better access of his ears.

Kagome felt a low rumble from his chest. Thinking he was growling, she pulled back. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "What's wrong?" "I thought you wanted me to stop." she answered quietly.

"I do but you can keep going if you want to." he whispered softly. Kagome smiled and started rubbing his ears again. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and then rubbed his head against her hands.

Kagome felt the rumbling again, this time she leaned in to see what it was and was surprised to find he was purring.

She liked the feeling of the vibration against her chest. She felt the urge to feel his lips against hers.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of Kagome rubbing his ears. She watched him close his eyes again and bring his lips down to hers.

She started kissing him slowly. Inuyasha opened his eyes halfway to look at Kagome. She looked beautiful with her hair spreaded everywhere. He leaned into the kiss and let his fangs run over her lips softly.

Kagome let her hands fall from his ears to his neck and played with his damp hair. Inuyasha ran his claws up her arms softly. Kagome let out an open moan.

Inuyasha caught the scent of her arousal, causing him to harden. He took this time to slip his tongue in.

Kagome arched into his kiss but he pushed her body down with his chest and continued to explore her mouth.

'God Kagome you taste so good' Inuyasha thought. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he started grinding his pelvis into hers.

Inuyasha then heard someone coming. "Hey, Kagome, what're you doing?" a male voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart so fast it was a blur.

They looked to see a boy with short black hair and chocolate eyes wearing a white muscle tank and baggy black shorts. He looked about 14.

"Um h..hey Souta. What are you doing home so early?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Really Kagome, you just met the guy and you are already going at it? I told Mom this would happen but she kept rambling on about grandchildren." Souta shook his head.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Kohaku said Sango wanted him home by 5. Something about not wanting to alone with some pervert, so since I had nothing else to do I came home." he said.

'At the wrong damn time' Kagome thought angrily. "Hi my name is Souta. Please excuse my sister, her hormones get a little out of control sometimes." Souta said to Inuyasha.

"SOUTA!" Kagome shrieked turning a thick and deep red. "Gee, I would have never known." Inuyasha muttered.

"We have school tomorrow, you know." Kagome said quietly. "Yeah, I know wench. You don't have to remind me." he said.

"Kags and Inu sitting in a tree, H-U-M-P-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Souta sang.

Kagome glowered with anger. "Souta, you've got till the count of 1 to run, because I'm going to beat a bitch today." Kagome said lowly.

Souta ran for dear life with Kagome on his trail. Inuyasha watched in amusement. 'This is going to be one hell of a foreign exchange.' he thought walking to his room.

That's it! did you like? I was cracking up while writing this chappie. Please review!


	5. First day at School

HI! Oh, my gosh, I haven't updated in a long time! I want to thank all of you that have followed this story! So here's your update!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters

Foreign Kiss

Chapter 5: First day at School

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kagome groaned as her noisy alarm clock rang. She rolled over and threw it on the floor, then she went back to sleep.

Not even 5 minutes later she felt something crawl on her face. She cracked one eye and saw something black, but closed her eyes sleepily.

Then her eyes shot open. "SPIDER!" she screamed jumping out of her bed.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET-IT-OFF!" she screamed swatting the spider off her, then squishing it with a shoe.

She looked to see Inuyasha fully dressed in a camouflage shirt and baggy black dickies shorts with black Reeboks. He was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You think this is funny dog-boy!" she snapped. "How else was I supposed to wake you up?" he said between laughter.

She rolled her eyes. "You disgust me," she spat and walked into her bathroom.

-later on the way to school-

"Ok, you have all of my classes, so just follow me alright?" Kagome told Inuyasha. He snorted.

They arrived at school just in time to see everyone still outside. Kagome noticed a huge group of girls surrounding someone. She and Inuyasha got of her truck to get a better view.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome smiled.

"Hey Sango, how was your first night living with Miroku?" she asked. Sango sighed.

"Horrible! Even with Kohaku there he sneaked into my room, groped me about a million times, and even had the nerve to walk into the bathroom when I was taking a shower!" she exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled, then she noticed who was being surrounded.

"Sesshomaru!" she said. Sure enough, a whole mob of girls were crowding around him drooling. Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha caught up with Rin.

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to laugh at his older half brother. Rin sighed.

"We got to school and got ready to walk into the school when a group of girls came out of nowhere and stared chasing him." Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked. Rin pointed to the right and they saw a line of girls getting their palms read.

"You're going to have many children," Miroku said to the first girl in line. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Rin sweat dropped.

"And I would love to be the father of those kids," Miroku said. Sango glared at him. But before she could say or do anything Inuyasha walked over to him and dragged him away by his ear. "Damn pervert,"

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was backed in to corner.

'Damn these humans, I don't want their filth on me,' He thought angrily.

Rin felt something tug inside of her. It was jealousy. "I'll be right back." she said annoyed, walking toward the crowd. "What was that about?" Sango asked,

They looked to see what was about to happen. Rin pushed her way through the crowd. She saw Sesshomaru in a corner trying to keep the girls off and away from him. She walked up to him and whispered,

"Work with me ok?" Sesshomaru gave her his famous cold stare and nodded his head.

"Wrap your arms around me," she said quietly. He did what he said. Rin stepped up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru got what she was trying to do and kissed back.

He leaned in more so he could deepen the kiss and because he was taller. Rin tilted her head so that he could kiss her better. He took advantage of this and nipped her bottom lip lightly to get her mouth open. She did so.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth slowly tasting every inch of her. 'You taste good Rin,' he thought. She tasted of vanilla and candy. (A\N: I do find that kinda nasty...)

Sesshomaru let his hand travel from her waist to her ass and squeezed it lightly. Rin had no problem with that, she moved closer to him and moaned.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss knowing she needed air. He smirked and gave her quick peck on the lips.

Rin turned and looked at the mob of girls. "As you can see he is my man so get your own." she said. The girls watched as Sesshomaru left love kisses down Rin's neck. They all groaned in disappointment.

But they weren't quiet for long, they went after Inuyasha.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha screamed as he took off into the school. Kagome laughed, "Let me go help dog-boy," she turned and went after him.

Sango was left standing with Miroku, and she felt something familiar on her ass. Her eyebrow twitched with anger.

"Pervert!" she screamed, slapping him. Just then Rin and Sesshomaru came walking up.

"Rin, I can't believe you did that!" Sango said. Rin smiled and blushed. "I had to do something." she said shyly.

They started walking inside the school.

Meanwhile Kagome was in the hallway looking for Inuyasha when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room. She was about to scream when she saw who grabbed her.

"Are they gone yet?" he asked with a panic look on his face.

"Damn Inuyasha, you scared the shit out of me. Yes, they're gone." Kagome said shoving Inuyasha. He let out a breath.

"Good," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What're you scared? All you have to do is pretend we go out like we did with Kikyo." she said.

"Oh yeah..." Inuyasha said, then smiled mischievously. Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha gave her an evil smirk. "Why don't you help me like Rin helped out Sesshomaru?"

Kagome raised a brow. "But there's no one here for me to save you from." she said. Inuyasha pinned her against the wall.

"So? You can still give me that kiss," he said not even an inch from her lips.

"Maybe, but we have to get to cl-" Kagome was cut of by Inuyasha's lips. She gasped, giving him full entrance to her mouth. He took his opportunity, and Kagome gave in to the feeling of his lips on hers.

Her hands fell from his neck to his chest and went under his shirt and over his abs.

When his hands ran over her butt she let out a small moan. They were so off in there own world that they didn't noticed the door being opened.

"Damn, why don't you two just swallow each other whole?" they heard Sango say. They jumped apart.

Kagome sighed out of relief. "Hey, how come everyone else has kissed except us!" Miroku asked Sango.

She turned to shut him up with a fierce glare. The bell rang and they all filed into class.

They took their seats together. "Welcome to our school, all of the foreign exchange students. I hope you guys enjoy your stay here."

Inuyasha glanced around, his eyes landing on Kikyo who was sitting next to Naraku ( he's not a foreign exchange but he's new at the school ). He

growled at the sight of them together. He put his arm over the top of her chair. Miroku noticed this and wondered what was wrong with his best friend.

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha and saw his arm around Kagome. 'Alright Inuyasha baby, you wanna play, two can'

She hugged Naraku (the slut...oh, sorry). Naraku returned her embrace. Inuyasha snarled silently, Kikyo sported her wide smirk.

'You wanna play slut, let the games begin.' Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and whispered, "Kagome, help me out, that bitch Kikyo wants to play the 'whose the better couple' game."

Kagome looked at him confused, but instead his lips pressed against hers roughly. She squeaked. "Inuyasha, we're in class. People will look!"

"So, let them look, who gives a fuck?" he whispered back. Kagome pulled away to say something but saw the pleading look in his eyes. She sighed.

"You so owe me." she said before kissing him back with enough passion to knock you over. Kikyo almost fell out of her chair when she saw how Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

Miroku turned to say something to Inuyasha but got a face full of him slobbing Kagome down. Sango and Rin turned to see what was so interesting. Their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Rin tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder not knowing she was doing it. He almost choked on what he saw, but remained expressionless.

Inuyasha was enjoying this game if meant he could keep his hands on Kagome. "Hmm..." everyone said at the same time. (the teacher was still turned around writing on the board)

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha so fast she almost fell out of her chair.

"Damn Kagome, did you plan on letting him have any air soon?" Rin said still a little shocked.

Kagome blushed a deep red and said, "He...I..umm..OH Shut up!" she exclaimed burying her face in Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha turned and gave Kikyo his 'you lose' smirk. Kikyo snarled.

Naraku took this chance to look over at Kagome. He unconsciously licked his lips, deciding that he wanted her.

Inuyasha noticed Naraku looking at Kagome. "Hey, why the hell are you looking at Kagome like that! Whatever you're planning you can forget cuz you ain't getting near her." he growled.

Naraku simply smirked. "It's been a while Inuyasha. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about **but** I'd keep an eye on your girlfriend, or I might steal her from right under your nose like the last one." Naraku smiled evilly, pulling Kikyo closer.

The bell rang and everyone left the class

"Alright, We have gym next," Kagome said happily. Rin bounced around. "Gym is so much fun!" she exclaimed.

They made their way to gym. But unknown to them a shadow watched them from the corner. 'Sango...'

That's it! I hoped you guys you liked it. Plz R&R! What is Naraku scheming? Who's the shadow watching the gang? Is the mob of girls really gone! Find out next time!

Next: Sango's Stalker


	6. Sango's Stalker

Yo, yo yo! I'm back! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the **BOMB!**

Foreign Kiss

Chapter 6: Sango's stalker

"Kagome! Did you bring your gym clothes?" Sango asked as she changed into her clothes.

"Yeah, where's Rin?" Kagome answered. "She's in the bathroom" Sango called back.

'In that case I should be outside with Inuyasha and the boys in case those crazy ass girls come back' Kagome thought putting her clothes on faster. She then rushed outside but bumped into someone.

"Uh, sorry I didn't watch where I was going…." Kagome apologized. She turned to walk away when the boy bent down and sniffed Kagome's hair.

'What the fu-' Kagome started to think and turned around. The guy smirked and walked away. 'That guy gives me the creeps' she thought.

She turned the corner and saw yet another crowd. "Oh not again," Kagome whined as she pushed her way into the crowd of girls.

What she saw was Sesshomaru backing up behind Inuyasha, Miroku trying to climb up Sesshomaru's head, and Inuyasha screaming like a sissy trying to hide behind Miroku.

Kagome laughed under her breath, that is, until she looked and realized something.

This was not a crowd of girls, it was cross dressers! Kagome turned and ran towards the girl's locker room.

"SANGO! RIN! COME QUICK!" she yelled.

Rin and Sango came running around the corner like mad women. "What, what's wrong?" Rin panted.

Kagome had a panic look on her face. "We need to go help the boys."

Sango looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Why, what's wrong?"

"They're being attacked by cross dressers!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Rin looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That's it!" Rin said between laughter. "Yeah, we thought they were getting killed or something," Sango getting over her laughter.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stated, "Well, they're our responsibility. If they get poked somewhere they're not supposed to then we're getting in trouble,"

Rin and Sango stopped laughing quickly.

"Let's go," Sango said. They made their way through the crowd of cross dressers. By the time they got there Sesshomaru was using Miroku and Inuyasha as bats to get the cross dressers away.

Kagome, Rin, and Sango went over to the boys. The boys ran over to them instinctively.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and told her not to leave him out there alone again.

Miroku hooked on to Sango and wouldn't let go at all. Sesshomaru just stood there.

The girls being there didn't seem to stop the wanna-be girls from closing in on them.

"We need to do something you guys, or you guys are going to get turned out." Kagome pointed out.

The hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stood on end when she said 'turned out'. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

He grabbed Rin and spun her around. Rin gave him a questioning look which he answered with his lips.

He gave all he could in that kiss. Rin answered back by kissing him hard. She moaned.

Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into her mouth and let his hands roam over her whole body freely. Rin let him do what he pleased.

Inuyasha stared open mouthed at the two sharing such a forceful kiss. Little did he know Kagome had her own plan.

Kagome placed her lips on top of Inuyasha's.

This surprised him but he recovered quickly and pulled as close to hers to kiss him better access to her mouth he sucked on her bottom lip slightly but hard.

Kagome knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. Their tongues did a dance as old as time could remember.

They pulled away at the same time. Inuyasha rested his forehead on Kagome's.

Miroku thought he should've done the same with Sango but only succeeded in getting smacked.

The cross dressers looked in disgust and left.

"Hey, how come they all slobbin' each other down but we not?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek.

"Because you are such a PERVERT! How many times do I have to tell you!" Sango yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes. They started walking to their gym class when Sango noticed something and paled. Or should I say someone…..

Kagome noticed the look on her best friend's face. "Sango, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Keiichiro…" Sango whispered.

Apparently it wasn't a low whispered because Rin gasped and the boys turned to see what the matter was.

They saw a tall, muscular boy walk up. He had dark hair and dark green eyes. He had a cocky smirk on his face, knowing Sango's shock from seeing him. He reached the group.

"Sango, nice to see you again," he said smoothly.

"K-keiichiro? What a-are you d-doing here?" Sango stammered.

A wide smile spreaded across his face. " I transferred. Once I heard you went here I got my mom to transfer me here." He said proudly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could smell Sango's nervousness and fear. Miroku looked amused and curious to find out who this guy was and how he has Sango so scared.

Sango stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Mind introducing me to your friends?" he said eyeing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha could tell this guy was somehow dangerous.

Sango turned around. "You already know Kagome and Rin. These are our foreign exchange buddies: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru." She said quietly.

Rin decided to come to Sango's rescue. "Keiichiro, it was nice seeing you but we really have to get to class." She said not waiting for him to say anything.

She grabbed Sango and pulled her away. Kagome and the boys followed.

"Thanks Rin…" Sango said quietly. Rin gave her a sideways glare.

"You're welcome. I don't know what the hell he is doing here but it can't be good." She said.

Keiichiro watched as Sango and the others disappeared around the corner.

'You got away once but not again Sango,' he thought.

Alright, that's it! Please review! Also, I meant no offense to anyone (the crossdressing)

Luv always,

Inuluv


End file.
